


Postcards to California

by E_V_Roslyn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Post-Weirdmageddon, letter fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_V_Roslyn/pseuds/E_V_Roslyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel return to school in Piedmont, California. Meanwhile, they get loads of mails from their friends and family from Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piedmont Jr. High and Gravity Falls High School

Dip and Mabes,

_Hey, guys! How's it been? Man, it's been uber boring without you around, but let me tell you, my first day of school was a lot better than I thought it would be._

_First of all, no one was hating on each other like I thought. Sure, the apocalypse played a big part of it, but apparently, Robbie and I are some sort of heroes now?  The gang was telling everyone how we were a part of saving the world, and in high school, rumor spreads like wildfire. Especially if it's kinda true._

_I'm still working at the Mystery Shack if you were wondering. Soos is a really great boss, and I even got a raise! He's even better than Stan (don't tell him I said that). Haven't heard from him either since he and his brother left on that trip. Let me know if you get news from them. I'm sure you miss your grunkles._

_Okay, so here's the best news... Melody got the news of Soos running the Mystery Shack, and she moved here all the way from Portland to live and work with Soos. It's really sweet. In the gross, romantic way._

_Enjoy your last year of middle school, dorks!_

Love,

 _Wendy Corduroy_  

* * *

Dear Wendy,

_You won't believe how excited Mabel and I were to get that letter right after our first day of school. Funny coincidence, huh?_

_First day in eighth grade was honestly better than I had thought. Mabel and I have all but two classes together, because I signed up for a more advanced math class. Other than that, we were together the whole day._

_Today I decided to not wear a hat to school for the first time in years, and even better, no one made fun of me for my birthmark. You were the first person I ever had the courage of showing it to aside from my family, and I'm glad I did. Don't worry, I still have the hat you gave me safe in our room._

_We heard about Melody, and Mabel and I are happy to hear that she's working the shack with you and Soos. No word from Grunkle Stan and Ford yet, but we'll watch the mail for them._

Love,

_Dipper and Mabel_

 

 

 


	2. Postcard from Mr. Mystery

Dear Dipper and Mabel,

_Hey, dudes! You settling back in California alright? Wendy and I miss you and the Mr. Pineses like bonkers. Speaking of them, I haven't heard from Stan or Ford since they left. So let me and the others know if you hear from them. They're probably having the time of their lives right now fighting a cyclopes or merpeople or something...._

_Anyhow, The Mystery Shack business is going great! Melody moved up to Gravity Falls to work with me. Don't tell her I said this, but maybe one day, we could be Mr. and Mrs. Mystery! Wouldn't that be awesome?_

_The Mystery Shack is even more popular now than it ever was. McGucket even sponsors us and all that. Speaking of him, I'm still tutoring him in the art of anime and manga. That dude even started his own figurine collection now. Not that I'm jealous or anything..._

_Life is going great for me, but it just isn't the same without you two around. Mail me back whenever you can, dudes._

From your best bro,

_Soos_

* * *

 Dear Soos,

_Dipper and I have been doing GREAT! School has been really fun so far. I mean, yeah, there was all the boring homework and junk, but everything else makes it worth it!_

_Right now, Dipper is looking outside to see if he can find any weird Gravity Falls junk in California. He thinks we might have a pixie infestation in our house because he found glitter all over his stuff, and I told him I didn't do it. Waddles knocked over the glitter, actually, but he doesn't need to know that. WINK! WINK!_

_Me and Dipper are so happy for you and Melody!!! Send cute pictures of you two! Can I be the flower girl at your wedding?_

_Also, you have GOT to show Mr. McGucket Sailor Moon! That is my favorite anime of ALL TIME!!! Also Dipper wants to request that he watches Attack on Titan. I don't like that one though. It has too much blood, and my OTP doesn't work out because one of them dies._

_We'll watch out for Nerdy Grunkle and Fun Grunkle! <3_

From your best friends,

_Mabel and Dipper_


	3. Grunk Mail

Dear Dipper and Mabel,

_If you are reading this, it means that your Grunkle Stanley and I have just left the port on the East Coast._

_Sadly, with being out on sea, we won't be able to send you too much mail, but Stanley was telling me that the twenty-first century now provides a computerized method of sending mail. It's called an E mail if I remember correctly, so we'll try using that to communicate with you._

_I've also been trying to call Fiddleford so we could keep in contact again, but unfortunately, he hasn't established a phone number or an email address yet for me to use. I mailed a letter to him recently so hopefully by the time you get this, I will have some alternative method in contacting him._

_Stanley wants to add that he loves and misses you kids, and I do too. I hope that school is working out for you. Let us know if there's ever a bullying problem and Stanley and I will be there in a flash to help._

From your loving grunkles,

_Ford and Stan_

**(Try Stan and Ford. It sounds weird the other way around.)**

_From Stan and Ford._

* * *

Dear Grunkle Stan and Ford (Or Ford and Stan),

_Hi, Grunkle Ford! Mabel and I miss you and Grunkle Stan too. We're both really glad that you guys will be sailing around the world. Are you bringing back souvenirs for us?  Also, Mabel wants you to say 'hello' to a merman named 'Mermando' if you meet him._

_We're doing great back home, but it took us forever to explain everything that happened in Gravity Falls to Mom and Dad. How's everything going for you anyway? Are you going through any legal issues? Since one of you is supposedly dead for thirty years and the other has a long criminal record, I'm hoping you're not going through too much trouble._

_Emailing sounds like a great idea! Actually, if Grunkle Stan can get you set up, we can even Skype each other. A Skype is pretty much like a phone call, only it's on a computer and we can see each other through a web camera._

_Mom and Dad decided to finally let Mabel and I get email accounts so we can talk to you. Mine is Pinetree343@geemail.com and Mabel's is Shootingstar234@geemail.com. We both love and miss you guys too!_

From your favorite nephew and niece,

_Dipper and Mabel_

 

 


End file.
